The Tiny Prankster
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Mischief and mayhem happen when she's around. (Series of one shots)
1. Chapter 1: Kevin Owens

**A/N: These one shots won't be in any particular order and some will go back to Amanda's younger years.**

"This would never happen on Canada Day." Kevin Owens says after climbing out from his improvised shield, a table, and standing up. He barely turned towards the camera before a pie was smashed into his face, the small culprit taking off and singing _Changes_ by David Bowie as she left the room.

She was dressed in head to toe black and Kevin couldn't see her face… but he knew from the retreating body shape that it was a woman.

"You… arghh!" Kevin says, yelling the last part and kicking a table nearby that was still standing.

Once she had made sure she was alone, Amanda pulled her hoodie and pants off and tossed them, leaving her in a pair of cutoff denim shorts, sandals and a navy tank top to combat the humid July weather. Amanda couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out into laughter that bordered somewhere between crazy and full blown lunatic.

What she didn't know is that she wasn't alone…

"Someone's being a naughty little lass again." Amanda heard a familiar voice say in a deep Irish accent, looked up once her laughter had calmed down and saw her friend Finn Balor. "I was watching from the Tv in Sami's locker room… he's gonna be pissed at ya, Mandy." He says as the two hug.

"What better way to get into the spirit of the 4th of July than to shove something in Kevin Owens's face-" Amanda says before both heard Kevin yelling as he was searching nearby.

Finn grabbed Amanda by her hand and the two ran down the hallway, finding a door and opening it. The two ran in and Finn closed the door, pushing Amanda up against the wall and putting his left hand over her mouth, resting his right hand on Amanda's left hip. Once Finn was sure Kevin wasn't outside, he dropped his hand off of Amanda's mouth… but he still had the naturally beautiful brunette pinned up against the wall and rested his left hand on her right hip.

Just as they were about an inch from each other's mouths, the door opened and both saw Enzo Amore on the other side…

"What the hell? What's with you two?" Enzo asks, smiling. "Thought you two would know better than to get caught going at it in the arena after Amanda got caught in Vince McMahon's office before-" He says.

"Piss off, Enzo!" Finn says, Enzo scurrying away like a rat.

Amanda and Finn stared at each other… before laughing again.

"Well, it wouldn't be such a bad idea if we decided to-" Finn says, Amanda playfully shoving him.

"Let's go find Sami and watch the fireworks." Amanda says before dragging Finn by his hand, Finn wrapping his arms around her shoulders and Amanda snaking an arm around the middle of Finn's back.

"You could've pushed me off of you sooner, lass." Finn says.

"Hey, you were the one who dragged me in there, mister." Amanda says in a teasing tone as Finn started singing _Midnight Confessions_ by Grass Roots.

Sometimes, Amanda wondered if she spent too much time pranking people.


	2. Chapter 2: Roman Reigns

The quietness that was in the backstage area of the arena did not deter Amanda and Sami from the prank they were going to pull on Roman Reigns… even if Sami was a little hesitant.

"You realise he's gonna kill us, right?" Sami asks as Amanda readjusted her Balor Club hoodie, which covered her tank top and part of her shorts.

"Nah, he ain't gonna kill us." Amanda says, pulling the hood over her head and sneaking into Roman's locker room while Sami acted as the guard.

Amanda reached the bathroom and snuck in, mixing the blonde hair bleach with the conditioner before closing the conditioner bottle and putting it back. She snuck out of the locker room and threw the box away before meeting up with Sami.

"No sign of him yet, his match is almost over." Sami says.

"Alright. I'll go find Finn and you go find Bayley." Amanda says before they walk off in separate directions after hugging. Amanda walked into her and Finn's locker room, the two kissing.

"The more intense this match is getting, the more nervous I get about possibly having to face both at Clash Of Champions." Finn says, Amanda lightly massaging Finn's shoulders and neck and Finn starting to relax.

"Hopefully, it'll stay a one on one match…" Amanda whispers, moving her hands up and running her fingers through Finn's hair, Finn carefully pulling Amanda over the couch and onto him, the two kissing.

The two heard someone trying to open the locked door, a loud knock following.

"Come on guys, open up! Amanda, if you pulled another prank, I'm not saving your tiny ass!" Seth says, Amanda snickering a bit.

"Uh oh… do I even need to ask who you and Sami pranked this time, lass?" Finn says.

"We're gonna have one pissed off Samoan to deal with." Amanda whispers, Finn's eyes widening in shock.

 **A while later…**

Roman walked backstage after winning against Kevin Owens and insuring that the WWE Universal Championship match at Clash Of Champions would stay a one on one match. He wanted nothing more now than to get cleaned up and relax before watching Finn Balor fight in the main event tonight against Chris Jericho.

Roman walked into his locker room, locking the door before setting his clothes out and grabbing his towels, heading to the bathroom.

It was after getting cleaned off and dried off that he wrapped one towel around his waist and used the other to ring the water out of his hair… a bit confused when he saw blonde hair bleach.

Roman then looked in the mirror… and became infuriated at what he saw.

Amanda and Finn jumped out of their skin when they heard Roman yell "Amanda Rose Cena!", the two looking at each other.

"Finn, your match is up next!" The two heard Mick Foley say after he walked in. Finn and Amanda nodded, bolting from their locker room in an attempt to avoid Roman Reigns.

"Acting like somebody set their feet on fire." Mick mutters before Roman charges over to him, Mick seeing the bleached blonde hair… and laughing uncontrollably. "She got you, didn't she?" He asks between his laughter.

"Yeah! Where is the damn Demon King and his Demon Mistress?!" Roman says angrily.

"Calm down, go find the hairdresser and get it fixed up, okay? I wouldn't go confronting Amanda until afterwards." Mick says before leaving.

Roman shook his head and went to go get his hair turned back to black…

He also reminded himself to not hide Amanda's hair brush like he did earlier because she had pulled pranks like this before.


	3. Chapter 3: Rusev

**A/N: Not too much humor in this chapter, things turn violent really quickly. I also don't think Rusev would actually ever hurt a woman but sometimes, we all get pushed too far.**

" _Alright, coast clear!" Finn whispers, him and Amanda sneaking into Rusev and Lana's locker room with their next prank in mind. With their target being the Bulgarian Brute, they weren't sure about this at first but decided to prank Rusev._

" _This should take him down a few notches." Amanda says as she and Finn grab Rusev's ring gear, mix it in with the light pink and light blue hair dye and then throw the boxes and bottles away._

" _You sure this'll work, babe?" Finn asks._

" _I've pulled this prank before on the divas who messed with me in OVW, it'll work-" Amanda says before both hear Lana and Rusev outside in the hallway and decide to run._

 _When they were sure that they weren't being chashed, Amanda and Finn stopped running and slowed down to a walk._

" _Alright, try to act natural and we won't get killed." Finn says, Amanda slipping her hand into Finn's and the two heading towards the curtain..._

"Uh… is that… what happened to Rusev's ring gear?" Byron Saxton manages to ask when he sees that Rusev's trunks, knee pads and boots had all been turned light pink and light blue, rivaling the old _Miami Vice_ intros.

Rusev ran into the ring, trying to grab Amanda but Finn stepped in front of Amanda.

"Hey, cool off! It was just a prank!" Finn says, Rusev tossing him out of the ring and quickly wrapping his hands around Amanda's throat, Amanda struggling to breathe as Rusev began to choke her. Amanda tried to pull Rusev's hands off of her but he was too strong and black spots started forming in her vision as Rusev's shouting started to fade out of her hearing range.

Finn grabbed a chair, ran into the ring and slammed it against Rusev's back, forcing him to let Amanda go, Finn checking on Amanda… but that was when Rusev grabbed Finn, stomped on Finn's back after throwing him down to the mat and tried to lock in The Accolade.

Amanda grabbed the fallen chair and kicked the back of Rusev's knees out before slamming the chair onto his head… but instead of busting him open like she thought it would, the seat of the chair flew upward and the chair was wrapped around Rusev's head.

The seat of the chair busted Amanda's mouth open but she was too shocked at her own actions to feel the pain, Finn checking on her after she helped him up.

"Damn… I guess he... doesn't have a sense of humor." Amanda manages to say, her voice croaky and her still having trouble breathing, leading Finn to believe that Rusev crushed Amanda's trachea.

Finn picked Amanda up in his arms and took her to the backstage area, eventually reaching the medical room.

"The match didn't even get off to a start, what happened?!" One of the doctors asks while checking on Amanda.

"Rusev didn't take too kindly to a prank, tried to kill Amanda." Finn says, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back.

Later at the hospital, Amanda was properly checked out. Her trachea wasn't crushed, just bruised. Right now, it hurt to talk and Finn was right by her side as John ran in and hugged Amanda.

"I saw the episode of Raw, you two really did that to Rusev's ring gear?!" John asks.

Amanda nodded as they let go, John looking at her and Finn… before laughing, Amanda and Finn giving John confused looks.

"You find this funny?!" Amanda asks, John stopping when he heard how bad her voice sounded.

"The 80s style ring gear, not your windpipe nearly getting crushed… pain is not funny." John says.

Amanda leaned against the gurney, wanting to go back to the hotel but the E.R was crowded, Rusev having gone on a rampage and injured Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Sami Zayn, Samoa Joe and most of the WWE Raw roster.

"Kiddo's pranks are getting out of control but that doesn't excuse Rusev trying to kill her on live Tv!" Seth growls after the doctors relocated his middle finger on his left hand and gave him some pain meds for five broken ribs.

"It also doesn't excuse the rampage Rusev went on. Why the hell is he still with the damn company?" Roman says, his head stitched up.

"Damned if I know. I was supposed to have my debut match against Sami tonight and now thanks to Rusev smashing a sledgehammer against my leg, I'm out for 6 weeks!" Samoa Joe says, motioning to the cast on his left leg which Enzo, despite a broken hand, was signing. Enzo then handed the marker to Joe, who signed the cast on Enzo's right arm.

"Mandy and Finn got the worst of it, Rusev tried to kill them!" Seth says.

"Yeah, he could've broken Finn's back… and crushed Amanda's trachea. That kind of injury could kill someone." Roman says, walking into the room Amanda, Finn and John were in.

"Don't ya love painkillers that make ya tired, Roman?" Amanda says sleepily, Finn lightly stroking her hair.

Roman looked at the couple… and knew that their pranks would only stop for a few weeks at the most.


	4. Chapter 4:Everyone

**A/N: This chapter contains a slightly jumpy and caffeinated Amanda as well as several others, who are keeping an eye out for creepy clowns as well as staying the hell away from Rusev. This is also part one of a Halloween chapter.**

" _Weapons cart!" Amanda, Finn and Sami heard Roman shout from the hallway, all three exchanging confused looks before Finn unlocked and opened the door as Amanda readjusted her vampire costume._

 _The costume was an older one from 2006, a little more revealing and wouldn't really be deemed appropriate for family-friendly television… but Amanda was beyond caring about what the rules nowadays were and wanted to feel like her old self for one night._

" _Weapons cart? Are there fans dressed up like clowns?" Finn asks after letting Roman into the locker room with the cart, Amanda grabbing a baseball bat and Sami grabbing a tire iron, Finn readjusting his Jason Voorhees mask._

" _Yes, there are. We all need to try to stick together in groups tonight." Roman says as Finn grabs a crowbar._

" _Wise choice, young lad." He says._

" _How did you manage to find all these? Did you talk to Foley about this?" Amanda asks._

" _Yes and he's the one who dug up his old weapons stash from his Cactus Jack days." Roman says, Amanda seeing a wooden baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and brushing off old memories of Cactus Jack hitting Triple H with it. "Hopefully, there won't be any bloodshed tonight. These are just as precautions." He says before leaving._

 _Amanda, Finn and Sami looked at each other, knowing that if things got crazy, they would protect each other and anyone else on the roster..._

"It's alright now, drop the bat." Finn says after walking into the locker room that he, Amanda and Sami shared, Amanda lowering the aluminum bat as Finn still held the crowbar as Amanda finished a can of Red Bull, tossing it in the trash can as Sami walked in, still wielding the tire iron.

"You need to lay off on those drinks, kiddo." Sami says.

"Randy's the one who got me hooked on them a few years back." Amanda says.., hearing a knock at the door.

"Open up, tiny!" Cass says, Amanda opening the door and letting Cass and Enzo in, Cass armed with the bat that sometimes gave Amanda nightmares as a kid, the one wrapped in barb wire. Enzo was also armed but with a kendo stick and a bag of thumbtacks.

"Any sign of those creepy fuckers?" Amanda asks, closing and locking the door.

"Watch your language, tiny. And yeah, there was one walking around earlier." Enzo says.

Amanda was about to respond when the power surged for a few seconds… before cutting off completely, Amanda instinctively grabbing Finn's hand and Finn squeezing her smaller hand reassuringly.

"It's alright, it's probably just the fusebox acting up… this is an old arena after all." Finn says, rubbing his other hand up and down Amanda's back.

It wasn't long before the power came back on and Amanda and Finn saw the door open, everyone raising their weapons… only for Brian Kendrick, dressed as H.M Murdock, to walk in.

"Easy, guys. No creepy people have shown up yet." Brian says, noticing Cass and Enzo's costumes, Enzo dressed like a vampire and Cass dressed like a serial killer. "Appropriate… although, Jericho would probably call you two stupid idiots." He says.

"Where's the rest of The A-Team, Kendrick?" Amanda asks.

"Managed to convince Mark Henry to dress up as B.A, although he wasn't happy at first. He's talking to Jericho, who's dressed as Face. I think Hannibal is somewhere in the arena…" Brian says, the door opening and Jack Swagger, dressed as Hannibal, runs in and slams it shut after Mark and Chris Jericho run in.

"One of them got into the arena…he's messing with the-" Chris says before the power surges again… before once again, shutting off completely and leaving everyone in the dark, Amanda grabbing her flashlight and turning it on.

"Uh… where the hell is Enzo?!" Amanda asks, her and the others noticing that Enzo wasn't there.

The next thing they heard was a shrill and terrified scream before running out of the locker room with their weapons...


	5. Chapter 5: The Clown

**A/N: And here's part two of the Halloween chapter…**

 **Five minutes earlier, Enzo's P.O.V**

Walking through a darkened arena… this is a first for me, I don't know how Amanda had dealt with it when the lights would go out before. However she's dealt with it, no wonder it takes a lot more than a few lights going on and off to truly scare her… doesn't mean that she's not rattled though, being in a darkened building will unnerve someone...

It's as I'm halfway down the hallway that the flashlight itself starts flickering.

"Come on, no dying on Enzo." I mutter, shaking the flashlight a few times… but it's of no use, it goes out.

It's then that I feel a hand on my right shoulder and turn around, punch the person and run off screaming… I end tripping and falling… and on the brink of losing consciousness, I silently pray that Amanda and the others get out of this mess…

 **Present time…**

"That son of a bitch tried to kill my friend, I know that kind of scream anywhere!" Cass says as he and the others ran down the hallway, weapons in hand. Amanda and Finn stayed close to each other as everyone walked out of their locker rooms, shining flashlights through the darkened area.

"You heard the screaming too?" Amanda asks as Charlotte, Dana, Bayley and Sasha ran over to them, Charlotte dressed as the queen of England, Dana dressed as Batgirl, Sasha dressed as a genie and Bayley dressed as Lisa Simpson.

"Sure as hell did… these clowns aren't screwing around." Bayley says as Amanda aimed her baseball bat at someone running towards them.

"Don't, it's me!" Karl says, taking off his Mr. Hyde mask, Amanda lowering the bat.

"Damn it, you had me scared to death Anderson!" Amanda says, rubbing her right shoulder as it started to ache and her and Finn switching weapons.

"I've been trying to find Luke, he's dressed as Dr. Jekyll and he went missing a half hour ago." Karl says.

"We just heard Enzo screaming, Luke's gone missing too?!" Finn says.

"Yeah, he said he was gonna go check the arena, make sure it was safe." Karl says.

As mad as Amanda was that the group system was ignored by Luke, she was also worried, having known him since she was a teenager. And now there were two missing people on their hands.

"Okay… whoever finds this damn clown first, beat whoever it is into unconsciousness and then tie them up and drag them to the locker room… this whole clown thing has gone too far and it ends tonight." Amanda says, her and the others splitting up into smaller groups.

Amanda, Finn and Karl searched for Luke while Cass, Sami and Sasha searched for Enzo, the others also doing the same thing and checking on everyone else… up ahead, Amanda pointed her flashlight as Luke ran to them, him and Amanda hugging.

"Tiny, thank fuck you're okay! Bastard took Enzo, Enzo attacked him and ran off towards the western hallway of the building!" Luke says, Amanda grabbing her handheld radio.

"Cass, you and the others-" Amanda says.

"Sure as hell do, tiny, he's okay!" Cass says.

"Hey, tiny, Luke find you guys?!" Enzo asks.

"Yep, sure as hell found them!" Luke says before they heard Sasha shout "Gotcha, you little son of a bitch!" followed by another voice screaming in pain as Sasha and Sami crash tackled the person, knocking them out.

"Alright, got him, tying him up!" Sasha says.

"Hey, I'm getting a lot of interference on my CB, is everything okay?!" Mick asks at the same second that the power came back on.

"Yeah, Sasha and Sami got the clown, Cass found Enzo and Luke found us." Amanda says.

"Change of plans, we're bringing the clown to your office, Mick." Sasha says.

"Alrighty, boss." Mick says before they all met up outside the office. Amanda stopped them for a second, reaching up and pulling the clown's wig and mask off.

"Of course… what else would you be for Halloween." Amanda says, her and everyone else seeing that it was Corey Graves that was the clown.

"Look, it was just a harmless little joke-" Corey says, screaming in pain when Amanda slams her fist into his left eye socket, Finn having to restrain her.

"Harmless?! You call scaring all of us half to death harmless, you sick son of a bitch?! You should consider yourself lucky if you still have a job after all of this!" Amanda yells.

"She's got a point. Now get in this damn office, Corey." Mick says, the others realising he had opened the door and had heard them. Corey walked into the office and sat down in the chair across from the desk. "I'm gonna make it up to all of you, I promise. Tonight's episode is gonna be changed up a bit." He says before walking back in and closing the door, everyone headed to their respective locker rooms after Amanda and Enzo hugged.

"I love Halloween but it brings out the nutjobs sometimes." Amanda says when she and Finn were alone.

"Well I hope Corey's learned something from this, there's a thin line between a harmless prank and scaring people to the point where they won't sleep tonight." Finn says, him and Amanda kissing and Finn watching out for Amanda's fake vampire teeth.

Amanda was thinking of a way to get back at Corey… but it would wait until Corey was sure he wasn't gonna get any retaliation for what happened tonight.


	6. Chapter 6:DX

**A/N: Here's one from Amanda's younger years. This also brings out a slightly childish side of Triple H.**

" _Hey there, kiddo!" Hunter greeted warmly when he saw Amanda quietly sneaking out of a hotel room, Amanda jumping out of her skin and holding her red stiletto heels in her right hand. Hunter immediately noticed three things... one, Amanda's hair was messy, a classic bed head style. Two, Amanda looked like she had just shoved her clothes back on and the third was how she was walking._

" _Don't say anything about this." Amanda says quietly, knowing that Hunter had put it together… last night after the Unforgiven pay per view, Amanda had one too many drinks and the next thing she remembered clearly was waking up in a king sized bed naked and sore._

" _I won't… but you've got to do something for me…" Hunter says, leaning in and whispering in Amanda's left ear, Amanda's eyes widening._

" _You know he's gonna kill you and me when he finds out, right?" Amanda asks rhetorically._

" _Hey, who would ever suspect a tiny prankster?" Hunter asks._

" _Suspect a tiny prankster of what?" Both heard, looked and saw Shawn walking towards them._

" _Oh, just… discussing how to get back at the Spirit Squad." Hunter says, lightly hugging Amanda, who did her best to hide the pain when it flared up between her legs..._

Superstars in the arena getting ready for tonight's episode of WWE Raw as in a rematch, Edge was scheduled to face John Cena.

Because of the usual routine of getting ready for the show, no one paid much attention to Amanda wandering around the arena on a breezy late September evening. Part of her wasn't sure why she was bothering with this, John would eventually find out what transpired last night…

Amanda crept into DX's locker room and found Shawn's duffel bag. Reluctantly, she unzipped it and found Shawn's ring gear before grabbing the fake blood and scissors.

After she was done, Amanda's eyes drifted to Hunter's ring gear… and she smiled evilly.

"Sorry, Hunter… but no one blackmails me…" Amanda says, chuckling as she took the scissors and cut out part of Hunter's trunks before dabbing some of the fake blood on her right index finger and writing a message on the wall as well as the nearby mirror.

Amanda snuck out of there after washing her hands, disposing of the evidence and walked into John's locker room, the two hugging and Amanda cringing slightly.

"You should really let the doctors examine you before tonight's show, sis. I'm not so sure that agreeing to team with Shawn and Hunter was a good idea last night." John says after they let go.

"Me either but the fans just know me as a new diva, they don't know how old I am… and Mr. McMahon agreed that there'll be no more putting me in matches of that kind of environment." Amanda says, remembering how Big Show snatched her up by her hair and tossed her into the cell itself like a rag doll… of course, given that he outsized her by 2 feet and 429 pounds, Amanda was surprised the impact didn't seriously injure or kill her.

Just like John hitting Lita with the Attitude Adjustment last night, it was scripted… off screen, Amanda knew that both guys would never physically hurt a woman as they were too damn gentle to even think of doing something like that.

"Anyway, I'm… gonna take your advice… go get checked out." Amanda says before leaving.

At the same time, Shawn and Hunter were walking into their locker room… immediately, both sets of eyes widening in shock when they saw their ring gear torn up and the messages on the wall.

' _ **The first prank was me being blackmailed into it, Shawn.'**_

' _ **And if you have any further issues with Shawn, talk to him like a damn adult, Hunter!'**_

"What did I tell you about dragging John's kid sister into something like this?!" Shawn demands after turning to Hunter.

Hunter was trying to think of an answer… he was also trying to think of a way to get back at Amanda.


	7. Chapter 7: Joe, Eric, Punk, Kurt, Seth

**A/N: Set during the events of** _ **With Arms Wide Open.**_

"You two don't stop, do you?" Amanda mutters after washing her hands and drying them, resting her hand on her 3 ½ month pregnant stomach which was barely hidden by her Balor Club hoodie before heading into the locker room… and seeing Natia and Seth with cans of silly string. "Hi, guys." She says, both seeing her showing signs of slight stress from carrying two children.

"Tia, maybe we shouldn't include her in this prank… it is Punk we're talking about." Seth says.

"True. It's up to you." Natia says.

"Ah, what the hell. It is just a prank after all." Amanda says, Seth and Natia smiling before handing a can to Amanda and the trio leaving.

"Knew you couldn't resist. Just don't get too crazy, kiddo." Seth says as they got closer to the locker room… and ducked out of sight as they saw Punk and Kurt shaking hands.

"I really hope you know what you're doing, Punk. It's not the first time Eric Young has thrown out a gauntlet challenge." Kurt says.

"He's one of E.Y's opponents tonight, that's if Eric beats Joe." Amanda whispers, pulling the hood up and hiding her hair.

"Hopefully he won't. Joe's a bear when he loses." Natia says.

"Okay, they're gone! Go, go!" Seth whispers, the three heading into the locker room and Seth keeping lookout at times while Natia and Amanda sprayed the string into a spiderweb.

"Seth, where did you find this? It looks like a real spider web." Amanda says as they finished the string.

"Speciality shop early last month." Seth says, putting the finishing touches on the web before revealing fake blood packets… which startled Natia.

"What the hell Seth?!" Natia asks.

"I watched an old Monster's Ball match that Matt and Jeff told me about before they went back to TNA." Seth says.

"I still can't believe that the company is back from the brink of ruin." Amanda says.

"Just in time too." Natia says.

The girls snuck out and tossed the cans, Seth joining them and Amanda heading off towards the restroom.

"Those twins are really turning her womb into a playground and they haven't started kicking yet." Seth says.

"She's got a while to go yet too." Natia says.

Reaching the locker room when Amanda rejoined them, Amanda and Finn hugged and kissed… and then three screams made all of them jump, the screams belonging to Punk, Eric and Joe.

"Oh shit, that was Joe too. I'm in for it." Natia says.

"That… that prank was only meant for Punk!" Seth says, Finn looking at Amanda.

"Couldn't resist, could ya?" Finn asks.

"Not really." Amanda says, everyone jumping back when the door flew open.

"Rollins, you son of a bitch, look at us!" Eric yells, covered in string and blood like the others.

"Natia, you should know better!" Joe says.

"Amanda, you're lucky we can't hit you!" Punk says.

"Joe I…" Natia began but she had to stop and bury her face in Seth's shoulder so they couldn't see how near laughter she was.

"Look, it was just a prank, that's all." Finn says, stood in front of Amanda.

"You were in on it too?!" Joe demands.

"Who do you think I got the silly string from?" Seth asks rhetorically.

"Shut it, Seth!" Finn growled, Natia laughing.

"Joe relax. It was just a prank. We didn't mean any harm by it." Natia says.

"Yeah, I know… and lighten up the mood since Amanda has a little over two months before her maternity leave starts." Joe says, Natia and Amanda hugging.

"I'm gonna miss travelling with you guys." Amanda says as they let go.

"We're gonna miss having you around. But you've got to start settling into family life, Finn will have to as well. Everything those kiddos need." Joe says.

"Who poured fake blood all over my desk?!" Everyone heard Kurt yell.

"Seth?!" Natia says, her arms crossed.

"I'm not going down for this!" Seth says frantically, running out of the locker room.

"Oh my God!" Natia screams in anger, making the others jump and Amanda protectively rub her stomach.

"You can mess with your fellow co-workers but prank the GM and you're in for it. I once pranked Eric Bischoff before I was on the main roster and it didn't end well." Amanda says.

"He's not leaving me to take the blame for this! I didn't know he even had that stuff. He must've done it before getting me for the locker room." Natia says before her and Joe chased after Seth, Eric and Punk following them and Amanda and Finn sitting down.

"She's gonna kill him." Amanda says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yep. Brutally." Finn says, resting his hand on Amanda's stomach.

Catching up with Seth, Natia tackled him to the floor.

"Hey, calm down!" Seth yells.

"Calm down?! I had nothing to do with Kurt's office, that was all you but you left me to take the blame you asshole!" Natia screams.

"I panicked!" Seth yells, Natia knocking him out before turning to the others.

"Grab the rope from the storage closet?" Joe says.

"Yes." Natia says.

Joe headed off, returning with the rope and Luke and Karl.

"Take his clothes off." Natia says.

"Wait, what?" Karl asks, his eyebrows raised.

"He doesn't have anything Becky haven't seen before just please do it before he comes to!" Joe says.

Karl and Luke took Seth's clothes off, leaving him in his boxers as Joe tied him up and Natia put tape on Seth's mouth.

 **10 minutes later…**

"Is that… oh holy hell, it is!" Michael says, him, Corey and David seeing a conscious and pissed off Seth being lowered from the rafters as Enzo and Rusev laughed.

"I'm just glad it's not me this time." Rusev says in his thick Bulgarian accent as Enzo laughed uncontrollably after seeing Natia and the others up in the rafters.

"Get this off me! Get this off me!" Seth shouted behind the tape, Natia laughing maniacally.

"Damn! Well, I'm also glad it's not me!" Corey says.

"Question is, where's Mrs. Balor? Where's the Demon Queen?" David says.

Reaching the backstage area, Natia and Joe walked into Amanda and Finn's locker room and saw her snacking on some caramel and sea salt truffle ice cream.

"Think he's gonna be pissed off after a day or two?" Finn asks.

"Probably enough to give us the silent treatment." Joe says, seeing Amanda glancing at the Tv as Enzo and Rusev were helping Seth to the backstage area. "He'll get over it… eventually." He says.

"Yeah." Amanda says, tossing the empty ice cream container away and wiping her mouth with the napkin as she felt the familiar tug and groaned. "Come on, Bria, Danny, quit messing with Mommy." She mutters, Finn helping her up and Amanda heading to the restroom.

"Picked out names?" Joe asks.

"Yeah. Briana Elizabeth for the girl and Daniel Christopher for the boy." Finn says, Natia remembering Amanda once saying that if she had a boy, she would name him after her closest friend and his youngest child to honor them.

"Those are beautiful names." Natia says.

Amanda emerged from the restroom a few minutes later and saw a now cleaned up Punk walk in.

"I tried talking to him, he's fuming mad." Punk says.

"Seth?" Joe says.

"Kurt. He can't get the blood off his desk." Punk says.

"God. I feel so bad about that and I'm not even the one who did it." Natia says.

"Chaos in the locker room, Mandy and I once pranked Ken Kennedy and he didn't speak to us for a week." Punk says.

"That was less of a prank, more towards me punching him in the face after he tried to rip my arm up for taking gardening shears to his ring gear." Amanda says. "It wasn't too long after Eddie had passed and for a time, I blamed Kennedy for the chair stunt." She says.

"Understandably. That really was an upsetting time… people idolized Eddie." Joe says.

"Guys I… I think I should go try to talk to Seth. I feel horrible." Natia says, looking right at Amanda and hoping she would understand what she meant exactly.

Amanda and Natia hugged and Natia left, finding Seth now dressed… and when he saw Natia, the two hugged.

"I can't stay mad at you." Seth says, Natia noticing Becky walk over.

"Pranking my husband… I have to admit, it was crazy but we all go crazy." Becky says as Natia and Seth let go.

"Yeah. I… I shouldn't have went that far though. Sorry Seth, really. I'm gonna go find Joe." Natia says.

"It's okay, kiddo. Hell, I once pulled that prank on Dean… with Amanda's help, of course." Seth says, Natia snickering.

"Of course. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye Becky." Natia says and walks away.

Joe snuck out of the locker room, him and Natia hugging for a few minutes and Natia checking on a now sleeping Amanda.

"You and Enzo given any thought to making me an uncle?" Joe asks.

"Ha! Not right away, sorry." Natia says with a slight laugh.

"Not right away, I mean maybe in the next year." Joe says.

"Seeing Amanda and Finn having children is making you want to hear the pitter patter of little feet in the family, hasn't it?" Natia asks.

"Yeah… those kids are gonna be so cute." Joe says.

"Yes they are." Natia says, closing the door before her and Joe left.

The atmosphere was calmer now… and both were grateful for that.


End file.
